The Life of One Kuroko Tetsuya
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: A personal challenge to write a short one-shot a day. Day 4- Kuroko is jealous of the mysterious scent of femenine perfume that seems to alway cling on Akashi's jacket, so it was only in due time that he snapped. What can Akashi do to mend their bond? Akakuro
1. Day 1- The Birds and the Bees

**Prompt: Write a short Akakuro fic each day.**

**Day 1: Kuroko is Akashi's personal tutor, and the dreaded day came when he had to teach Akashi about the concept of… well, sex.**

**NOTE: Akashi will be called Seijuro in this chappie and his father will be called Akashi to avoid confusion, and Tet-chan's name would differ on the character's point of view.**

**Warning: Mild suggestive scenes, underage Sei-chan (but who cares, Sei-chan doesn't -3- )**

**Disclaimer: For some fucked up reason I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, you can cry with me. TAT**

**2016 update: due to the past maturity of a certain reviewer and my lack of toleration for flames, this story crashed. I've blocked them and edited the story so you don't have to read arguments that you did not cause. Thanks for everything - Rem**

* * *

The sun was shining and birds were chirping in the fresh morning air, it was a perfect day.

But not in the Akashi household.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean, Akashi-san," said one pale Kuroko Tetsuya. His normally pale skin was a shade whiter and his hair was messier than usual. Milkshakes and salary be damned, he was _not_ going to do this. Gingerly placing the fragile porcelain cup in his hand down, the man stared at his employer with shaky eyes.

"You know very well what I mean, Tetsuya," replied a middle-aged man, the grey in his scarlet hair was starting to show, though it only gave him a cold, superior look. The leader of the Akashi household sat facing Kuroko, his lips set into a strict, harsh line. "I want you to teach Seijuro the concept of sex. Or what some idiots call 'the birds and the bees'." His eyes flashed threateningly.

Kuroko did not back down, "Sei is only ten, Akashi-san," he protested, "I believe that it is too soon for him to know such things at such a young age." He frowned, forehead crinkling. Oh no, even though he was one of the best tutors in the country, no man liked to teach a young child of 'the-taboo-word'. The blue-haired man sighed mentally, rubbing his temples at the incoming headache, he knew that Akashi was going to win this round as he was his employer, but the more time he wasted the less time he would have to spend awkwardly trying to explain to about how to… reproduce.

Akashi only smirked, "What you believe does not matter in this argument, Tetsuya," he said, "What matter is my opinion, as I am your employer," he finished with a flourish of his hand. He had won and he knew it, standing up, he shot one last smug look at poor Kuroko before walking off, dismissing the man. He remembered to set up cameras in his son's room, he wasn't going to miss this for anything in the world, after all, who wouldn't grab the chance to see the emotionless man known as Kuroko Tetsuya blush?

The said man could only sit helplessly in his chair, staring at the half-empty cup of tea before him. Oh, he was so dead.

* * *

The sound of knocking announced the arrival of Seijuro's beloved tutor; Kuroko Tetsuya. The red-head smirked when he saw the reluctant expression on the bluennett's face as he opened the door. He knew what today's lesson will be about and he was not going to hesitate to use this opportunity to tease his cute little Tetsuya.

Pasting onto his face a mask of innocence and sweetness, he smiled the smile that he reserved for only Tetsuya, and tilted his head cutely. "Why, hello, Tetsuya," Seijuro almost purred, opening the door fully. "Come in."

Kuroko could only shiver; he somehow felt that today was… off, and that by walking into the large room of Seijuro he was walking into a deathtrap. If only he knew. Setting down the books in his arms onto the desk in the room, he straightened his back and bowed low, his forehead brushing the carpet of Seijuro's room. "Good morning, Sei-kun," he said, smiling slightly at the sweet boy standing in front of him. No matter what, he would always love _his_ Sei.

The said boy hid his smirk with another smile, "What will we be learning about today, Tetsuya?" He asked as the addressed man tensed, _Bingo_. Deciding to play with his beloved for a bit longer, he plastered onto his face a mask of innocence. "Is something wrong?" He placed his hand on Tetsuya's cheek, pretending to not notice the small blush blossoming on the man's pale cheeks.

"It is nothing, Sei-kun," Kuroko sighed, pulling away much to Seijuro's irritation. Now, how in the seven hells was he going to come out of this alive? The poor tutor hoped that he would get to drink his precious vanilla one last time, at least. "Sei-kun," He started, pausing slightly to find his next words, "Do you know where you came from?"

Seijuro smirked inwardly, this was so much fun. Outside, he only tilted his head, smiling like he didn't know what porn was, and said "From mother?" His Tetsuya only nodded slightly as he avoided Seijuro's eyes, blushing even more.

"Is that all?" He asked, glancing to Seijuro. If this was so then he had a long, unpleasant way to go. To his horror, the other nodded, sealing his doom. Kuroko died three times in his head. "Well… he trailed off, not knowing how to continue. "Uh… do you know how you… got inside your mother?" he asked, trying and failing to push his blush down.

Seijuro shook his head.

Kuroko could only stab himself with a knife in his head. "I see…" he trailed off, praying for forgiveness for tainting such an innocent (not) boy with the truth of the cruel world, before he launched into teacher mode.

"So," Kuroko started, "When a female and a male feel attraction towards each other, they start a relationship. And when the two sides think that their relationship had gone on for a long time and that they could dedicate to each other for the rest of their lives, they have…" he swallowed painfully, "Sex." He finished, releasing a sigh of relieve. He could feel the redness of his face and how Seijuro simply stared at him. Oh lord, he was going to die. Please let a hole swallow him or lightning strike him down. Anything to get away from this humiliation.

Seijuro decided to torture his precious Tetsuya for a bit more, as he _was_ very cute blushing like that. Smiling sweetly, he dropped his second bomb. "How is sex done, Tetsuya?" Oh, he could almost certainly see the soul draining out of Tetsuya's body, floating up to heaven. He could feel the heat radiating off the blushing man as he blabbered, trying to explain. How cute.

After a while, Seijuro got tired of his Tetsuya's rant and stopped him by pressing a single finger onto the other's oh-so-soft lips that he was yearning to kiss and violate, silencing him. The red-head could feel the other staring at him in question and he smirked, imaginary horns appearing on his head. His Tetsuya gulped, only making him cuter. Inner Seijuro cooed at the sight.

"Instead of explaining, Tetsuya, how about you show me?" Seijuro licked his lips, smirk growing wider at the cute look on his Tetsuya's face.

Screams echoed through the Akashi household, alongside with the evil laughter of one Akashi Seijuro, also known as the Devil himself.

_Owari_

* * *

**Rem:** **And Sei-chan was only ten ._. I'm sorry, Tet-chan. I promise that I put vanilla lube into Sei-chan's desk though… I swear… *evil faisu***

**Thanks for reading, minna-san! Please tell me if you want me to continue this! As always, ideas and prompts are welcome and reviews keep me going! 3**


	2. Day 2- My Song for You

**AN:**** Heyo again my kawaii little bbys! As promised this is the second day of the challenge! I actually kept a promise to update! 3**

**Prompt:**** Akashi is a famous singer and he needs to compose a new song, Kuroko; his manager, was always on his mind. Yes, he was in love. So it was only right that he made Kuroko fall in love with him too.**

* * *

Being a singer was hard, and being both a singer and a composer was harder. Akashi rubbed his forehead, sighing. He loved his job, that was for sure, but sometimes he wished that he didn't had to do so much work in such a small all the pressure. The man could feel the stress building up inside him like a storm brewing. He tossed yet another fail piece into the massive paper pile that had built up during the day.

Ideas normally came to him like honey to the bee, but today, they all seemed to disappear like water in a drought. Finally, Akashi gave up and stood from his desk, placing his pen carefully onto the empty white paper on the wood. Exiting the room, he decided to visit the kitchen to get him another cup of coffee. As the singer wait for the coffee to brew, he leaned on the desk and pondered about the man that was constantly on his mind.

Kuroko Tetsuya was his manager, and an old friend. He was the person who had inspired him to enter the world of music and the one who had pushed him on through the hard times. He was the person who had comforted him when his father passed away due to cancer and the man who had helped him write music when he was stuck. He was a friend and a companion that Akashi valued more than his life. But did Akashi want him more than a friend?

Yes, he did. And the red-head man didn't deny what he already knew. He was in love with Tetsuya and he knew it. Of course, he knew that there was a small chance that the other would return his affection. This was the only thing that Akashi was not sure about. Sure, Tetsuya would stay by his side no matter what, and Akashi knew that, but to be his lover? He was not sure about that. They were both men and there was a chance that Tetsuya might reject their relationship because of that. Akashi shook his head, clearing his thoughts. If he wanted Tetsuya to be his, he had to move fast.

Akashi was not the only person out there who had noticed the extreme talent and beauty of the phantom man, and he knew it. Kagami Taiga was the man who had always hung out with Tetsuya when he was not with Akashi, and he fear that the other red-head would take away Tetsuya if he was not careful. Lately, Akashi had noticed the increased time that Tetsuya spent with Kagami, and he didn't like it one bit. The more time meant more time to get closer, a bigger chance of…love. Akashi winced at the thought.

Yes, the mighty Akashi Seijuro was jealous, very, very jealous. Pouring himself a cup of steaming coffee, he sat down on the couch that he and Tetsuya shared. Sipping the bitter liquid thoughtfully, the singer plotted for his proposal to his beloved.

* * *

Kuroko could feel the soft, lush grass between his fingers as he lied on the small slope of a small park with Kagami. They both stared silently into the sky, relaxing after a game with their other friends. Friends, Kuroko liked the word. His first one is Akashi…

Akashi; the red-haired singer who Kuroko had unconsciously given his heart to many, many years ago when they first met, the one who still held his heart even now. Kuroko sighed, bringing his hands up to his face.

"Kuroko, what's wrong?" asked Kagami "Is it about that Akashi guy again?" Yes, the man knew about his crush on the famous singer, and was very supportive about it. That's why Kuroko loved his friend; even though he was mostly dumb and oblivious most of the time, when it calls for it, he was actually surprisingly considerate.

The said man could only nod in reply, a small bob of the head to answer Kagami's question. "I love him, Kagami-kun," he murmured, ignoring the man when he rolled his eyes and continued "I love him very much, and I want him to be mine…" he paused, not sure if he should continue or not, gathering his courage, he finished the rest of the sentence "But there are so many woman out there that are smarter and more good-looking than me, I do not know if I have the chance or not…" the teal-head could feel his eyes getting wet and scolded himself for being so weak; Akashi didn't like weak people.

Kagami stared at Kuroko for a bit, making the smaller man squirm under such an intense gaze, and then sighed, reaching out with a large hand to pat the other's head. "You're an idiot, Kuroko," he ruffled the man's head as he continued "You're perfect for that arrogant, irritating, yet somehow still hot and popular guy. Geez, stop being such a wuss and just confess already, you know how much I hate having to talk sappy to you all the time." His comment was rewarded by a smack in the chest, but nothing hard.

Kuroko stood up and smiled softly at his light, "Thank you for cheering me up, Kagami-kun," he said softly, brushing off small blades of grass off his pants. "I need to go, have a nice day." And with that, he walked off, disappearing into the sea of people.

The red-head could only grin at his shadow's antics, "You go show him, Kuroko."

* * *

Meanwhile, Akashi was pacing slightly nervously in his apartment, rubbing his temples anxiously. He needs to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight; _everything_. This was his only chance at asking the love of his life out and Akashi did not want _anything_ to get in the way. Glancing at the clock, the man knew immediately that Kuroko was going to be home in thirty minutes exactly; both of them had a strict schedule that they stuck to all the time. And if something had turned up, then they would call each other to inform him.

Akashi pouted slightly at the clock, willing time to go faster as each second ticked by like a century, and after what seemed like _forever_, he heard the faint creak of the door opening and the soft murmured _"I'm home." _The red-head smiled, making his way to the hallway and greeting the other with a soft smile that he reserved for only Tetsuya.

"Would you mind if we go out to dinner tonight?" he asked, and brightened up at the small nod of Kuroko. Step one was complete and he was happy. Now for step two.

* * *

Kuroko stared in amazement at the diner that he and Akashi currently sat in; it was one of those high-classed, expensive restaurants' that only the rich could afford. "This is…" he trailed off, trying to take in every single detail in the big room. In the center was a small stage that sat a band of some sort and they played romantic jazz music to fit in the atmosphere. Why had Akashi taken him to a place like this?

Silently, Akashi pulled out a chair for Kuroko and the petite man sat down with a small word of thank, still staring at the scene before him. The red-head could only smile amusedly at his manager-slash-love, he was so endearing.

Dinner proceeded without a fail, for which Akashi was glad. They made some small talk and both enjoyed themselves, laughing and smiling at small nothings. Finally, the time came when they had finished. Kuroko was about to stand up when Akashi smirked at him, "This is the best part, Tetsuya," a mysterious smile played on his face as he made his way up to the now-vacant stage. Picking up a guitar that was left on a chair in the middle, he coughed into the microphone, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

"Hello, everyone," Akashi smiled charmingly, making the females coo and Kuroko twitch in irritation at the attention that everyone paid to _his_ beloved Sei. "Today, I am going to sing a song for my beloved, he stayed with me during all the years we had been friends, and I think it is time for him to know how I truly feel," still smiling, Akashi clicked his fingers and was satisfied when all the lights turn off except the one on him and Kuroko. _Perfect_.

Strumming the instrument, he opened his mouth to sing.

_We met all those time ago_

_I still remember your first smile_

_I felt my love for you grow_

_As though a cliché fairytale show_

I love you, Tetsuya.

_Your eyes are my sky_

_Your heart mine_

_You brought to my life this shine_

_This beautiful great design_

I love you very much.

_Have you ever seen the ocean?_

_And the vastness it holds? _

_You brought to my heart this emotion_

_Glistening silver and golds_

I want to be with you forever.

_Your eyes are my sky_

_Your heart mine_

_You brought to my life this shine_

_This beautiful great design_

I love you.

_I want to hold your hand_

_And together we can stand_

_Together, forever_

_Let our parting be never_

Akashi ended his song with a soft, yet strong note, and he opened his eyes to see the cry face of Kuroko. He gulped; there was no going back now. Bowing slightly to the audience, he stared directly at the subject of his affection. "Kuroko Tetsuya," he began "Will you go out with me?" Yes, Akashi knew when he saw Kuroko walk towards him with a carefully blank face, he was so screwed. Kuroko stopped to a halt when he reached directly in front on Akashi, and the red-head gulped nervously once again. Tetsuya was going to kill-

The next thing Akashi knew, he was kissing soft lips. The lips of Kuroko Tetsuya. He felt his eyes widen, and then he closed them, smiling happily. He could feel the warmth in his chest that traveled everywhere in his body and he wrapped his arms around Kuroko, deepening their kiss. Only when they ran out of air did they pull away. Panting, he stared into the eyes of _his_ Tetsuya, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Yes, Sei," Kuroko smiled back, "I will go out with you."

Akashi never knew how such small words could make him grin like some kind of crazed idiot, until now.

* * *

**AN:**** And that's the end of that! ^_^ It honestly turned out to be longer than what I thought, but I'm happy! Keep the reviews flowing****, my lovelies~ 3**


	3. Day 3- Shoujo Manga

**AN:**** So, I'm back… School is starting tomorrow so Imma die… *sigh* The flame I got this morning really got me down cos it's my first one and I read it first thing in the morning… ack. But now I'm back and better… I recently watched Seikai Ichi Hatsukoi so maybe I'll use that as a prompt today… Sei would be the Sei before he turned dick-y in the manga and his eyes are heterochromatic.**

**Prompt:**** Kuroko is a manga editor and the handsome salesman at a manga store catches his attention… Eyes meet and sparks fly… What could go wrong?**

**Warning:**** BL, language, and minor sexual themes, some OOC-ness**

**Note:**** Kuroko would be somehow OOC in this, as you know, most people when crushing on others act very OOC around them, like me, and Kuroko in this story. Akashi is going to be minor OOC, too, as he is the Akashi before he had changed. This is an AU, just so you know. My writing isn't that good today as I am sick and keep on throwing up… ew.**

**Rating:**** T**

* * *

Kuroko stared blankly at the laptop in front of him, his thoughts far from his physical self. Finally, the manga editor gave a long suffering sigh and slammed his head repeatedly against his working desk; his day wasn't getting any better. It all would have been well had he not went to that manga store…

* * *

_The bluennett stepped inside the shop cautiously, taking in the surrounding. This store had been the one with the most sales in his department this month yet again and Kuroko really wanted to know how they do it, one hundred copies in a day was amazing! Yet inside, the store didn't look anything different than any other manga stores; the painted walls and the clean white shelves didn't really stand out. Looking around once more, the man made his way to the shoujo manga section, only to be greeted by major loud squealing._

_Wincing, Kuroko stared curiously at the source of all the loudness to find a semi-tall red-headed man with heterochromatic eyes that once you saw you could not look away from. Raising an eyebrow in amusement, the editor concluded that the man was probably why the sales were particularly high in this area of the store; who could resist his smile? Something in Kuroko suddenly turned into a green-eyed monster when one of the girls reached out to touch the other man, the bluennett blinked at the sudden change in him, what was happening?_

_Suddenly, his gaze was returned with intense passion, and Kuroko _c_ould only let himself be sucked in by the other man, he was sinking into a warm depth of red and gold quickly. The interaction was sudden cut short when a new horde of girls moved into the way, snapping Kuroko back to real life. The man blinked, and placed a hand on his cheek; it was hot._

_That was his first meeting with Akashi Seijuro._

* * *

It had been five days since their meeting and that was still the only thing Kuroko could think of, he was acting like one of those love-struck school girls and he didn't like it one bit. Sighing again, he leaned back into his chair; there was no way he could get things done today. Not with that man in his head. Rubbing his temples, the editor took a long sip from his cold coffee, eyes following the fan above him as it turned. A file suddenly appeared in his view and he blinked, eyes meeting the ones of Riko Aida; his manager. "What is it, Riko-san?" he asked; Riko normally left him to his own business, knowing full well that he could do well without her constantly looking over his shoulder.

"C'mon," she said "We are going to the manga store a few blocks down, you can't concentrate well today, anyway." With that, the woman walked out the door, Kuroko stared after her before getting up himself and followed her slim form, entering the elevator. She was the same age as Kuroko; a woman of twenty-five. She wore the normal tee and sweatpants that she always wore to work and her chocolate brown hair fell to her shoulders. Kuroko adored her as a teacher and as a friend. She was cheerful and nice, albeit sometimes demonic.

"We are going to pay that store's manager a visit," she explained "Our sales have been flourishing there for quite a while and I want to see why. Your projects are hot topics in that particular store, so I figured that you could come too." With a small jerk, the elevator stopped at the lowest level of the company and the two exited the place, making their way to the manga store.

Both walked there in a comfortable silence, and Kuroko realized that it was the store that the red-haired man worked in. He could only pray hard that he wasn't there today. The door opened with a ring of a bell, and Riko stepped in with Kuroko reluctantly following. It was relatively quiet at the time as it was a working day and it was noon. There were only a few people inside and Kuroko could see the red-haired man leaning against a desk, reading one of his projects. Much to his misfortune, Riko walked over to the man, making Kuroko drag his feet after her in an attempt to make things go slower; the later he saw the man the better.

Of course, there was an end to everything and the time came when his time alone ended, and he stood nervously in front of the red-head with Riko hoping that he wouldn't notice him. He hoped in vain, though. The second thing Riko did after asking him where his manager went was to introduce him, Kuroko bowed and handed the man his business card, avoiding his eyes. To his happiness; he told himself so, the man didn't mention about his visit a few days prior.

It turned out that the man was called Akashi, and he was in charge of the shoujo manga section. Kuroko wasn't surprised now that the books sold well with Akashi as the promoter, whatnot with his prince-like looks and kind personality. There was no way that this man would fall for him… Inner Kuroko sulked in a corner while his other self mentally punched Inner Kuroko for taking a liking to a person he had only met twice.

"Why do you work here?" Kuroko found himself asking out of the blue, and mentally face palmed at his choice in question. Riko had left a long time ago as she had a meeting; leaving Kuroko and Akashi alone. Luckily Akashi didn't take offence to Kuroko's random question and merely smiled in reply.

"I love shoujo manga and everything about it, I guess," Akashi said, still smiling. Kuroko swore that there was a sparkly aura coming out from behind the man; with flowers and all. The bluennett could only nod numbly and try not to blush at the other man.

"I… see," he smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "W-well," the editor stuttered "It was nice meeting you! Ah!" He pretended to looked shocked "Look at the time! I'm late for a meeting! See you next time!" Not waiting for a reply, Kuroko backed away quickly and ran to the door, slamming it behind him. Out in the cold air, he slammed his head against a near-by wall. He had just ruined everything! Akashi was sure to think badly of him now!

Kuroko groaned, feeling his mood drop drastically.

* * *

When in doubt, get drunk. That was the principle of Kuroko Tetsuya. Though he may not look it, Kuroko believed himself to be a man who could how his alcohol well. And he was feeling like crap today, so there was only one place for him; the bar.

Yes, the serious, well mannered man was in a bar, a nightclub, to be exact. He was currently downing his fourth drink, not caring about the shady group of men in a corner, staring at him. Slamming his now-empty cup down, the tipsy man ordered for more, feeling his face flush with the strong drink in his system. He couldn't think straight, and that was the point. No thoughts mean no Akashi, and he was happy with that.

Kuroko registered someone slinging their stinky arms around him, and he ignored it. Disgusting breath fanned his face in an unpleasant manner and Kuroko frowned, irritated. He could make out slurred words through the drunken haze that he was in, and immediately dislike how the person talked; guttural and impolite. Bitchy, Kuroko thought and giggled. The person, a man, Kuroko think, didn't take well to that and raised a hand to slap him. The bluennett closed his eyes, but the hit never came.

Loud groans of pain that was not his sounded, and the man opened his eye to see the man he did not want to see for the rest of his day. "Aka-Akashi?" he slightly hiccupped, finding the situation somewhat funny. "Wha'cha doin' 'ere?" He slurred, not resisting when he felt warm arms around him. Kuroko decided that he liked that warmth, and snuggled into it.

"You're drunk," came a slightly amused voice. It was deep, Kuroko mused, like a prince's. He giggled a denial, giving happy squeal when he was suddenly hoisted into mid-air. Arms automatically latched themselves around Akashi's neck, securing Kuroko in place.

Akashi could only sigh half-heartedly, "What am I going to do with you, Tetsuya?" he mused. He had seen the man long before he had seen him. The red-head remembered how Kuroko was the sempai whom he had looked up to and loved in his student years. He recalled how he had tried to find the man in vain for three years, only to catch his eyes in the shop that he worked in one day. of course, Akashi was even happier when he was introduced to Kuroko by a woman called Riko. It turned out that Kuroko worked in the manga section; the same as him. Akashi was overjoyed at the small discovery.

Now he had found the man drunk, and on the verge of being harassed. So of course he hand ended up in Akashi's arm, giggling nonsense and acting scarily cheerful. Akashi made a mental note to not let Kuroko touch alcohol again.

"You're pretty~" Kuroko suddenly smiled, staring up at Akashi with those sparkly eyes of his. The red-head could only blink. Deciding that it was the alcohol, he smiled at the other and kept walking to his house. He could bring Kuroko to his own place after he's woken from his drunken daze.

Opening the door to his apartment, Akashi took off his shoes hurriedly and brought Kuroko to his double bed. Setting the drunken man down gently, Akashi took off Kuroko's shoes and socks before tucking him into bed. "Sleep," He murmured, kissing the top of Kuroko's head. The man giggled.

"Sleep with me?" he asked childishly, grabbing onto Akashi's shirt. "Pretty please?"

Akashi sighed, giving in to the puppy-dog eyes that Kuroko was giving him. He shuffled into bed with Kuroko, wrapping his arms around the petite man. "Now," he commanded "Sleep."

Kuroko giggled "Un!" snuggling into the warmth that Akashi gave off, he fell asleep almost immediately. The red-head could only stare at the bluennett in amusement. He could live with a cute drunken Tetsuya any day.

Placing another chaste kiss on the other man's lips, he murmured "Good night, Tetsuya."

* * *

**AN:**** For some reason, I didn't like the way this turned out. It seems so off… Forgive me, ppls. I feel like shit… Being sick sucks… and my insomnia doesn't help in the slightest… TAT Anyhow, review? I'm going to demand for five reviews for the next chappie, so go to that little box at the bottom of the screen and type in it! :D No flames though, or I will get Slenderman to give you a visit! ^_^**


	4. Day 4- Perfume and Jealousy

**AN:**** Heyo minna-chan! Sorry that I haven't been posting! I fell down the stairs on the first day of school and busted both of my legs so I've been a bit busy! :P**

**This is set ten years into the future, my darlings~ Of course, this can be read as another AU and reading the prequel is not required in any way.**

**Warning:**** Extreme age difference, gay scenes, do not read if any of these offend you and I do not take responsibility for any who does.**

* * *

Teal eyes peered out of glass windows, searching for a man with bright scarlet hair. Kuroko sighed; Seijuro-sama was late again. He knew that with work and all it was not uncommon, but the man still worry over the other. Over the decade, Kuroko had been hired to be not only the tutor Akashi but also his personal butler, and Akashi's obsession with him remained. Sometimes, Kuroko had to repeat to himself that the red-head was only crushing on him in a rant to convince himself that Akashi was not in love with him; and that he didn't love him back.

The teal-haired man had made several reasons in his head why that even if their relationship does become one of lovers it would still not be able to work out. Gay barrier aside, their age was also very far apart. Kuroko was already twenty-nine and Akashi was still twenty, nine years was a huge gap and even in straight relationships it was frowned upon. Not to mention Akashi was the head of one of the most successful companies in the world; how would the people accept that he was dating a nobody? Akashi was handsome, and that was an understatement. There are more people that Kuroko can count who were after the red-head; men and women alike. With all these competitions, how in the seven hells was he supposed to compete?

Kuroko banged his head furiously against a wall, scolding himself for thinking such depressing thoughts. He didn't even love Akashi the way he loved him; right?

Sighing yet again, the butler decided to ditch his train of thoughts and focused on making dinner. Even though there was a high chance that Akashi will not come home again tonight; it gave him something to do. For the next hour, he dedicated himself to chop vegetables and tofu into delicate pieces and putting just the right amount of seasoning into food and soup. Before he knew it Kuroko had the main course finished and he moved on to dessert, deciding to make tiramisu. After he had everything done and the dessert set into the freezer; Kuroko plopped down onto the nearest couch with the grace of a half-dead cat and simply stared at the ceiling.

He could only make hard-boiled eggs before, but when Kagami; his best friend, saw his eating habits the man drill the art to cook into Kuroko's head. It was very hard at the start with Kuroko burning everything in sight, but eventually the goddess pitied both males and the teal-head finally learnt how to cook properly. After that he had improved greatly until he became the best cook in the Akashi household; earning the title of "Kuro-mama" much to his irritation.

The man smiled fondly at the memories, he and Akashi lived in a separate apartment now; the main house was too far away from the company to the red-head's likings and so he had moved to a nearer apartment; it was still high-class and the best of the best; of course. Kuroko how somewhat moved in with Akashi; his belongings were mostly in this place instead of his old one by now.

Cooking for him, cleaning for him at home, living with him, and welcoming him when he got back from work. Kuroko winced, he was like a housewife. But no, there was no romantic relationship between them that Kuroko was sure of. Lately, Akashi always came home later than usual and he always ignored Kuroko's calls, not to mention there was always the scent of feminine perfume clinging on his suit. The thought made inner Kuroko bristle in anger for whatever reason, but on the out-side Kuroko tried to convince himself that he was happy for Akashi for finally finding a person who could be there for him. _So what is this pain in my chest?_

Face-palming, the man realized he had gone back to his old train of thoughts again. Lately he had always been thinking about Akashi. What is he doing? What is he feeling? These random thoughts plagued Kuroko like never before and he couldn't seem to get rid of them…

The click of the door opening woke Kuroko from his small trance and he hurried to the entrance hallway, the sight of familiar red hair comforted him in some way. "Welcome home, Seijuro-sama," he smiled softly, relishing the sight of the man before him. Akashi had grown taller than him by now, and he somewhat towered over the petite bluennett. His face was void of the baby fat that was there a decade ago and his eyes were cat-like and what girls call the "bed-room eyes". Akashi's cheekbones were defined and it made him look even more beautiful than he already was; it was as though he was some king of god from the heavens.

Kuroko shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and smiled at the other man's soft "I'm home". "Would you like dinner or a bath first, Seijuro-sama?" Kuroko asked softly, helping Akashi out of his jacket and wrinkled his nose at the disgusting, familiar scent of cheap perfume. Akashi had been with the woman yet _again_, Kuroko noted with a hint of irritation.

"A bath first, Tetsuya, thank you," Akashi replied in his tone that he reserved for only his Tetsuya, mirroring the slight frown that was present on the other man's face, "Is something wrong?" he asked, reaching out to smooth out the crinkle between the other's forehead and his frown grew bigger when his Tetsuya flinched back.

"It's nothing, Seijuro-sama," Kuroko replied, avoiding Akashi's eyes. _I'm not alright at all,_ he wanted to say, but bit back the words that gave him a sinking feeling in his chest. Gathering himself together, Kuroko looked back up at Akashi with a somewhat forced smile on his face "I have the bath prepared, Seijuro-sama, please make yourself comfortable," not looking back, Kuroko walked into the living room, knowing that Akashi likes to be alone in his bath times.

He could hear the shuffling in the bathroom and the slight slash of water as Akashi entered the bath. Kuroko tried hard to not imagine the toned, slightly tanned body of the red-head, glistening with the water droplets clinging to the skin. The man could only sigh once again as his mind disobeyed him, carving and burning the image of one naked Akashi Seijuro into his head.

Time passed quickly and soon Akashi emerged from the bath with a casual shirt and a loose pair of slacks. His hair was still wet and clung to him face, making Kuroko chuckle at the sight before him; this was the side of Akashi that only he saw and it gave him a feeling of satisfaction at having something that the mysterious woman didn't have. Yes, Kuroko couldn't deny that he was jealous, but any parental figure would be feeling this way when their child was suddenly snatched away by a stranger, right?

Standing up, Kuroko reached out to the towel around Akashi's neck "You'll get sick if you don't dry your hair properly, Seijuro-sama," he smiled softly, gently moving the towel in Akashi's hair and drying the silky strands.

Akashi only smirked back down at him, "An Akashi never gets sick," he announced, grinning. Kuroko rolled his eyes at the young man's antics; he never changes. Once a child, always a child.

"Right, right," he replied sarcastically, "Tell me that again when you are sick." Pushing the red-head to the dinner table, he pulled out a chair, "Your seat, Seijuro-sama," he muttered, feeling his chest constrict when he imagines the waiter pulling out the chair for Akashi and the unknown woman as they went on dates. How dare she take away _his_ Seijuro! Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kuroko was snapped out of his small daze.

He looked at Akashi questioningly, "You're agitated," the red-head stated, "What's wrong?"

Kuroko smiled back bitterly, "Nothing, nothing at all, Seijuro-sama," he replied, ignoring the imploring gaze that the other man shot him throughout the rest of dinner, and when they finished Kuroko cleaned up all of the dishes, forgetting to bring out dessert. Shoving everything into the dishwasher carelessly the teal-head announced that he was retiring to his room and without waiting for a reply he slammed his door shut. Flinging himself onto his queen-sized bed Kuroko could only scream into his pillow in frustration, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks at the thought of Akashi sitting with an unknown woman, smiling the smile that belonged to him and him only.

* * *

Akashi stared at the door leading to his Tetsuya's room, feeling lost. He had come home and was greeted by Tetsuya, who then became angry (he could read Tetsuya's emotions behind his facade after spending years with him), and then Tetsuya had slammed him door in Akashi's face. Which were all very out of character for him, as Kuroko Tetsuya was known for having the most mild temper ever, so to make him mad you have to try very, very hard.

Knowing from experience, Akashi knew that he had better figure out what had made his Tetsuya mad soon, or risk suffering the wrath of the devil himself. The quote "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" made itself known to Akashi's head and he could only chuckle at the accuracy of it.

Listing down what had happen that week, Akashi could not find what he had done wrong. Everything was normal, and nothing really happened between him and Tetsuya which could cause this; he did come home late because he had to deal with a new business partner but… oh. The conclusion suddenly struck Akashi like lightning when he smelt the cheap perfume that clung to his jacket which hung on the rack near the door. Oh. Internally face-palming, the CEO realized the conclusion that he beloved had come to; Tetsuya has thought that Akashi was dating that _thing_ and gotten jealous.

'_Well', _Akashi thought, '_that definitely takes care of the 'scorned' part.'_ But how to explain this to his boyfriend-in-denial? The red-head winced at the brewing headache and decided to just go with it. Knocking softy on the door, he opened it quietly when he heard no response. He could make out a small bundle in the middle of the bed which was definitely Tetsuya. "I thought I taught you to not come into people's rooms unless they give you permission," the bundle mumbled, sifting away from Akashi, much to his distaste.

"You did, Tetsuya," the CEO replied smoothly, closing the door behind him with a firm click. Deciding that he couldn't be bothered to beat around the bush, he went straight to suicide, "You are jealous because I had been spending more time with a woman," Akashi stated, confirming his suspicions with the sudden tenseness that presented itself in Kuroko's stance. Silence went on as the teal-head refused to reply, and Akashi sighed, moving onto the bed that the other occupied and sat down next to the bundle. Pulling the sheets off, he twisted Kuroko's face to meet him gaze, "Am I right, Tetsuya?" he asked, voice soft as though he was dealing with a frightened animal.

Silence etched on as Kuroko stared into the heterochromatic abyss that captured his soul; finally, he gave in and nodded in reply. Akashi pulled Kuroko's head to his firm, muscular chest, and the man could hear the firm heartbeats that did not match the pace of his own fluttering one. "She is just a business partner, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured, threading his fingers through Kuroko's hair, "Nothing more. You're the only one I love, you should know that by now," Planting a chaste kiss onto the other's forehead, he made a move to stand up but the hand that grabbed his arm stopped him.

"I don't believe you," Kuroko stated firmly, staring up at the slightly hurt expression on Akashi's face. He ignored it and continued, "I don't believe you, and I never will until you promise to be mine and mine only forever." He continued to stare at the other man until he caved.

Akashi's expression melted into one of happiness, sitting down again next to Kuroko, he cradled the other in his arms, smiling oh-so-sweetly. "Then," he began, "I promise to be yours forever, Kuroko Tetsuya." He smiled down at his beloved, tightening his hold on the fragile form.

Kuroko glared back, "That's not a promise," he pouted childishly "A real promise is sealed with a kiss."

The red-head blinked down at the teal-haired man, and then his grin grew wider, lowering his head, he sealed his lips against Kuroko's. His lips were soft and plump and sweet, Akashi could not help but want to devour it. They molded their lips against each other's and only the need for air pulled them apart, panting and slightly flushed. Still panting, Akashi leaned his forehead against his Tetsuya's, a small smile playing on his lips. "The day is saved and the promise is sealed," he smiled, "So all that's left is for us to live happily ever after, right, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded, smiling back. He had not felt this happy in a long time. "Then live happily after we shall, Sei."

_Owari_

* * *

**AN:**** And that is the end of the story! Personally this was my favorite piece so far! XD So R&amp;R to tell me how you feel about this and wait for the next chappie! **


End file.
